


Rivendell Confessions

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: The Hobbit
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, littlebitoffanfic, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 07:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6414907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: The hobbit <br/>Characters: Bofur, Bilbo <br/>Relationship: Bofur/reader<br/>Request: Could you maybe do a short Bofur one? Where they confess their feelings in Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivendell Confessions

You watched the floppy hatted dwarf playfully jumping up and down while sing about a man in a moon. In all fairness, all the elfs look fairly annoyed but you couldn’t help but laugh as Bofur reached out a hand to you. You laughed and took it as he pulled you up onto the table.   
All the other dwarfs were stamping their feet and clapping their hands as they joined it with the words. Bofur wrapped one hand around your waist and held the other up in his own while he spun you around. You threw your head back and laughed in pure joy as he finished his song, dipping you down as he did.   
You giggled and looked into those big brown eyes. Bofur wiggled his eye brows at you as you reach up and snatch his hat off of his head, popping it on your own.   
\--------  
You stood in your quarters, looking out of the window at the stunning scenery around you. Rivendell was such a beautiful place, you could never get tired of it.   
You wore a long, light blue elven dress with a portrait neck line that reach your ankles. The sleeves were long and the dress was absolutely stunning.   
You heard the door open and turned your head ever so slightly.   
“Lass?” A pair of dark braids came into slight as you let a smile grace your lips, knowing why he was here.   
You walk over to the table by your bedside and picked the hat up.   
Running your fingers over the rough and yet soft material, sighing slightly. This silly hat made you feel so comfortable. From waking up from nightmares and seeing it across the fire, to watching it bounce up and down on the ponys.   
Or perhaps it was the dwarf beneath it.   
You had always felt a very close connection with Bofur, always trying to ride beside him or sleep nearest to him at night. He makes you feel special, safe and above all loved.   
You turn back to see Bofur staring at you, his mouth hanging open as though he had never seen a woman before. Or at least a hobbit in a dress.   
“You look…” Bofur started but trailed off, making you blush furiously and yet smile.   
“Thank you.” You giggle as you walk back to him, the hat in your hands.   
Once you were right in front of him, you noticed he took a deep breath in.   
Reaching up, you gently place the hat on his head, avoiding his gaze as you tugged here and there to make sure it was sitting slightly slanted, just like he likes it.   
smiling widely at your work, you didn’t notice the hands resting in your hips. Your own hands ran down to rest on his shoulders. The first time you realised how close you were was when he gave you a gentle tug so you were pressed up against him, his thumbs rubbing small circles on your hips.   
“Bofur?” You half whisper, half moaned, meeting his dark eyes for the first time. Your throat went dry as you stared into his eyes. He took another shuddering breath when you moaned his name.   
“I don’t think…” He trailed off again, making you giggle. His eyes lit up when he heard you giggles, only making his heart speed up. For the first time, he was lost for words.   
“You don’t think?” You nod at him, encouraging him to continue.   
“I don’t think I can hold back anymore.” He whispers, leaning his head forward and resting his forehead against yours.   
“Hold back from what?” You breath, feeling his hot breath on your lips.   
“From kissing you.” His own voice was now very husky while his hands tighted on your hips like he was afraid you would run away.   
“Then don’t.”   
Bofur’s eyes lit up as he leaned down and pressed his lips against yours. It was a sweet and yet longing kiss as his moustache tickled you skin but you couldn’t get enough.   
You wrapped your arms right around his neck while pushing your body flat against his.   
This seemed to be too much for Bofur as his arms snaked around your waist and everything seemed to fall into place as he tried to keep his mind on you but he couldn’t help but think about this kiss being so much more. He wanted it tell you that you were his one, that he loved you with all his being and he didn’t know what he would do without you.   
You needed air so you broke the kiss but Bofur couldn’t get enough of you, his lips traveling down your neck and kissing your delicate skin.   
“Bofur.” You moaned as you tried to keep your voice steady but failing. All Bofur did was moan against your skin, making a shiver run down your spin.   
“You have no idea how long ive wanted to do this.” He grunts as one of his hands   
travels up and intertwines with your hair.   
“Why did you not say anything before?” You barley manage to get the sentence out when Bofur pulled away, looking at you with his big, puppy dog eyes.   
“How could I? Why would you ever return my feeling? Bofur smiles sadly at you, one of his hands and gently rested it on your cheek.   
“Bofur. I’ve loved you from the moment you fell through my brothers front door.” You smile at him, leaning into his touch.   
“Oh lass. I love you, too.” He grins from ear to ear as he kisses you again.   
“What the bloody hell is going on?” Bilbos voice made you jump apart. Looks like you would be in for a long night of explain.


End file.
